Last Request
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Death claims us all. But, I was lucky enough to be given a last request. [onesided KimimaroOrochimaru]


**Title: **Last Request  
**Author: **blackharu2 (Dana-chan)  
**Summary: **Death claims us all. But, I was lucky enough to be given a last request.

**.Start**

It was a lie. It was all a lie. I didn't mean for it to end that way, but I couldn't help it. My body had given out, but my mind was completely in order. I could still think, although my breathing was quick and short and I couldn't even blink. It was weird how my disease did all this to me, but it did, and I can't deny that. Death was knocking on my door, and I only had so much time left.

As soon as I felt the presence of the two who had supposedly beat him, I felt my body suddenly collide with the ground below me. Even though I winced at the jolt of pain that ran up my spine, no sound escaped my lips. To be frank, I was slightly agitated, but I pretended to fail to notice it.

My body finally allowing to move ever so slightly, I adjusted just barely so I was a bit more comfortable and closed my eyes. As soon as all light was stolen from my sight, an image from my mind's eye appeared on the back of my eyelids. My lips twitched ever so slightly into a small, tight frown. Viewing my master, owner, object of obsession, whichever, was not something I should be doing right now. I couldn't believe what the mind, and possibly heart, did when one was dieing.

No visions of my past flashed through my mind, nor did sorrow clench at my heart. The only emotion I was able to process and name was that of pain. Physical pain at using the curse mark, and of this horrid disease. Emotional pain at knowing that not only was I going to have to leave my master, but he wouldn't even care if I were gone. I knew he cared for me when he took me under his wing, but it was only so that he could have a weapon, and I was okay with that. If I can be of any importance to him, then I have completed my task. But dieing here was not something that would promote me in his eyes.

For just a moment, I berated myself. At least the container he wanted was somewhat willing, and most likely incapable of being caught. He'd get to Orochimaru-sama, and my master would be much happier with my replacement than he was with me. And that's something I've known all along. But maybe, just maybe, my death would cause a slight bit of grief, if only one brief moment of sadness passing through his eyes. But, I figure, that's an awful lot to ask of Orochimaru-sama.

Trying to find contentness in this ending of my living body, I suddenly felt as though I was being extracted from my body. Moments later, I notice that was exactly what happened and that I was floating in the air, looking just like I would've if I were standing, had I not been slightly transparent. A figure in a black cloak with a large staff, a curved blade attached to the top end, was levitated before me. I looked curiously at him, noticing the hand holding his weapon was of nothing but bones.

"Kimimaro," the figure spoke, his voice loud and booming, yet controlled and seeming to appear from all sides around me. I, to be completely honest, found this man quite interesting, in a scary sort of way.

"Yes." I responded, eyes relaxed and body still. I waited for this solid being to near me. He grabbed his weapon with both hands, and raised it high above his head, the blade (even though it was invisible to everyone and everything around us) glinted in the sunlight, and I found myself unafraid. I actually would have rather a simple death where I never wake up and it's eternal darkness, but maybe this way isn't such a horrible thing. Possibly, even, he could let me view my master one last time before leaving.

In that odd voice of his, he questioned me with a shadowed head, as his hood made anything he might have on his shoulders unviewable, "Any last requests?"

I contemplated this, before bowing my head with a bitter laugh, "Actually, yes. Just one, though." I shut my eyes tightly, wrapping my arms around me in an insecure way, unable to look anywhere but at the back of my eyelids. With my lips twisted in a bittersweet smile, and face contorted into unexplainable emotion, I voiced my request, "If I may ask of you, I wish for my master, Orochimaru-sama, to be happy and nothing else. I hold him in high regards, and if he were to be unahppy with this outcome, I would be much unpleased. Please, simply give me that, and I can die without any regrets."

Somehow, the vision of this unmentionable _person_ in front of me danced in front of my eyes. Nodding, the scythe descended, fast and quick, upon me - striking me. I felt an invisble blow, as if something had sliced through my soul, but not really hit me. And that might've been true, as my soul was being destroyed, for my body was already decomposing.

Still, no matter how this unimaginable pain seared through me, I smiled to myself. If Death were to fulfill my request, then I really had nothing else to live for. Orochimaru would be pleased with Sasuke, and Kabuto would be glad to be rid of me. My life as his puppet had ended, and in a strange way I might've missed it, but my ultimate goal was for my master to be happy. And I believe I received that.

"Orochimaru-sama, please be happy. I am forever in your debt. And you forever have my loyalty and love. Goodbye." Were my last thoughts, before everything unexpectantly went blank (not black, _blank_), and I was no longer a part of _any_ world.

Death claims us all. But I was lucky enough to be given a last request.

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Kimimaro needed some love. If I feel like it (and I have _any_ review asking for it) I might write an Orochimaru perpective oneshot of when he found out Kimimaro had died. I know I'm probably switching things in the manga/anime around, but oh well! XDD Haha, well, hope it was somewhat enjoyable!

Review?


End file.
